Manufacturers commonly specify sealing levels for fully assembled electronic modules. One or more connectors are conventionally included on the electronic modules to make electrical contact between printed circuit boards within the modules and vehicle harnesses outside the modules. Possible leak paths between the connectors and electronic module housings are commonly sealed with dispensed seals or gaskets.
Current electronic module designs use plastic housings and bases or a rubber gasket to seal the housings. The electronic modules also use potting or bonding components outside the housings to fill gaps. The design approaches are expensive and have other shortcomings.
It would be desirable to implement a capped electronic control unit.